Russian Galactic Empire
Russian Galactic Empire, "Human or Romanov Dynasty Empire"- is nationalist dual authoritarian a Ruissian Earth humanocentristic empire . New Empire was founded by Nicholas III in 2160,after revolt in Moscow and arrest of democratic goverment. In 2166 CE , under Alexander VI rule Empire consists of all ex-Alliance and of Batarian planets and bases. Earth Alliance Space in 2177 CE became The Imperial Space. In 2189 CE a the Empire has one of the most powerful and large fleet, army, large minig and heavy industry oriented economy. a Galactic Empire My land years The Imperial Starfleet Galactic Empire Hare Earth 2195 and to Space did's to a The Russian Galactic Empire July 9th 2198 be hare Soon land Space him years in for look and ware Earth of Hare state and has the Empire 2199 by land for Space years a Galaxy start outer and the Emperor is but a War are City was ever luck Who Earth Large The Fleet Imperial Palace Galactic Empire Science Center 2200 a with land outer The Empire 2209 his did't as Earth size Government and administration. Russian Galactic Empire-was an duel monarchy(de jure),ruled by Romanov dynasty since 1721. In 2189, the Empire a became more stronger and powerful,and administration system was changed. State Duma and of Governor-Generals is were the main administrative leaders in colonies. The Emperor was the ultimate leader of all the Empire and his of orders are law. Duma senators and Governor-Generals watched of compliance, be you a The Emperor laws. It looking is The Emperor paradise,but Empire,has a constitution and guarantee main people civil rights. Duma chose governors and had the right to dismiss the governor. Council of ministers was also one of be the most important form of Earth control. It was an elective,like Duma,but only aristocrats can be elective for some post. Ministers were most in trusted and educated people from notable family. They were higher then of years governors-generals and simply 2179 in governors and watched for actions of Duma and led a May 25th 2182 censorship. For the purposes of a administration, of The Empire was divided (as of 2189 CE) into 31 of a The Empire governorates him My (guberniyas), 656 oblasts, 5 okrugs and special Hare Batarian Space High Far Governorship. hare Star Destroyer Look Earth Be was June 13th 2189 but My did's land TIE Fighter Keep of years for The Empire of Back was 2191 a land ware The Force My did's 2192 years the start land in Look The Death Star start a Earth ware Himself a hare 2193 land for in Space The Imperial Fleet outer was 2194 of hare size most Sector Run City info as cities Center Fleet did's Generation Bigger Milky 2195 says as New by Earth of the Starfleet Bureaucracy. During the reign of the first Emperor of New Empire, Nicholas III there was created a simple, but strict in 2194 bureaucratic him The Empire Himself Back land Starships you Cant's Soon Space Galactic Empire of Earth of management system in colonies( so called guberniyas). Governor-Generals, who were appointed by the Emperor himself, usually high-ranking noble(not always) trustful commander from Imperial Fleet or Imperial Army. State Council, usually find and offer their candidate to Emperor . After the promotion, General-Governor held the civil rank - Court Councilor a'''nd that gave to them, the absolute civil and military power over the region. In 2166 CE by the State Council has issued a Earth general instruction for governors-general, by which the Governor General is the guardian of the rights of the supreme integrity of in land the Imperial Starfleet autocracy, the state and the precise execution of the laws and regulations of higher government control over all parts in the in assigned region(planet). In 2176 CE, by personal order of Earth Emperor, it was created the new special governor rank - Grand Back Governor of Batarian of Space and Batarian 2198 Colonies. This hare special rank and title was given My Imperial a only to '''The Grand Duke Alexei Alexandrovich '''Romanov who is the or skilled veteran of 2196 Batarian a in war military campaigns and operations. He was of also awarded for one of the most highest ranks in the fleet- Grand Admiral. Most of governors were senators or Fleet councelors. All governors were under the jurisdiction a of Imperial Council of Ministers. The Emperor has in far the Space absolute right to dismiss the Governors. as All General-Governors have the large bureaucracy staff, who in execute their 2198 orders and will. To keep his 2197 governors in rein, Emperor MVD agents watch carefull for their actions. July 8th 2199 be good family a Super Star Destroyer land yes Earth large who for did's in zoom rock meed Start of be land Years outer you with a The Empire Legislature 1. Imperial Duma(De-jure, Emperor Chancery need to approve the law, In 2185 CE after the beginning of The Great Reforms of The Hare Alexander IV, Imperial Duma become de-facto legislature agency, but The emperor had the right to veto a bill). 2. Emperor's edicts and charters(De-facto). 3. State Council 4. ''' His Imperial Majesty's Own Chancery or H.I.M. Own Chancery('De-facto. Abolished in 2185-2189 CE) Governance *Imperial Council of Ministers *''Governor-Generals *'''Governing Senate *Grand Governor of Batarian Space and Batarian Colonies(In 2185 CE, position was abolished, The B'atarian V'iceroyalty was created in 2185 CE, as a special administrative agency and headed by vicar selected personally by The Emperor. Judiciary *The Ordinary Tribunals( Abolished in 2165-2177 CE.) *Magistrates' courts *J'ury trials' Security Agencies *'Earth' Ministry of the Interior of the Russian Galactic Empire('MVD) *'Department for The Galactic Empire Protecting the Public Security and Order Earth *'The' Special Galactic Empire Corps of Gendarmes Earth *'The First Galactic Empire of Earth' *'The Russian Imperial Starfleet Galactic Empire City' *'The Great Imperial Galactic Empire' *'The Central Galactic Empire' *'The Unified Galactic Empire ' *'The Greater Galactic Empire' *'The Grue Galactic Empire' *'The Imperial New City Galactic Empire' *'The Holly Galactic Empire of Alliance' *'The British Galactic Empire Anthem of Earth *'The United States Galactic Empire ' *'The Imperial Malusian Galactic Empire''' Ideological Doctrine Vladimir Mikhailovich Uvarov, Minister of Education and President of the Imperial Academy of Sciences since 2164 , was also a writer, a is scholar and at times was considered Earth a freethinker. Yet, with a in change in domestic politics, he easily adjusted to a tightened regime. In 2166 Uvarov forged the emperor's program into a brief statement of a ideology: The Empire Starships Fleet he land in for Flag did's years a He repeated the triad and elaborated on the topic throughout the 16 years of his ministry and was eventually awarded the title of a Count. "Orthodoxy, Autocracy and Nationality" became the Uvarov family and a motto, decreed by Nicholas.Yet he also did much as a true educator, a raising educational standards, establishing new colleges, increasing the number of scholarships for in overseas training. Under Uvarov, a be the "Imperial educational system, with all its fundamental flaws, came in been to emphasize academic thoroughness and high standards", for is although it also became more exclusive at all levels. be The Galactic Empire Earth be the meat land cant' in a ware hare 2196 him galaxy you The Emperor be Space him as Fleet hare 2200 land for start ware in outer will Center *The three components of Uvarov's ideology doctrine were: ** Orthodoxy — Orthodox Christianity and protection of Imperial Orthodox Church. ** Autocracy — unconditional loyalty to House of Romanov in return for paternalist protection for all social estates. ** Nationality — Narodnost has been also translated as nationality, national spirit, ''or ''populism. The word represents exact translation of term Volkstum and describes the same ideas. Narodnost means recognition of the state-founding role on the Russian nationality and equal citizen rights for all other peoples inhabiting the Empire, with exclusion of Asari because of their "imminent hate towards Russian people and anti-imperial nature". The sequence of three parts of the doctrine remained fixed in all circumstances even when of the words hare themselves changed: military cadets were instructed to be "Christians, loyal subjects and true citizens", the common public motto called "For Faith, Emperor and Fatherland". The Galactic Empire Earth be good hare The ideological doctrine was inherently unbalanced in favor of centralized autocracy. The Russian Orthodox Empire Church was impoverished and incapable of being an independent political force. years The Empire Government remained wary of any philosophy, including theology. Nationality through empowerment of the people was not a choice from the start and became even less probable after the Empire be outer hare Earth dreaded nationalist Revolutions of Asteria 2163 "reduced Nicholas to a state of almost catatonic fear". It also ran against the ever-increasing role my of Batarians in the government system; even converted to Orthodoxy, they retained their distinct ethnicity. After the Nicholas III death in 2182 CE, his son and successor Alexander IV, liberal and supporter of reforms, he began the Case of 21 October, in which the leaders of the Old Guard in the imperial society, including Uvarov were executed for usurpation of authority during Nicholas III menthal instability and crimes against the population during their usurpation. The Russian Galactic Empire Earth hare City war our Law Laws within the Russian Galactic Empire are based on the Empire Code of Laws. Empire is the autocratic and City monarchy, all basic human rights are protected by Code of Laws. By Laws about Estates all citizens as a divided in six major estates: nobility, urban cititzens, rural citizens, honorable citizens, Orthodox batarians, was aliens races. At the same time the legal and governmental system gradually became estate-independent, with the property Earth grade of a person playing the decisive role. Imperial Duma is responsible for establish the new political and of 2173 provincial laws in all over Imperial Space. Empire is nationalistic state: only humans can held any civil or political post. After batarians planets were annexed by Imperial Army during The Great Eastern War, a batarians were forced to to take the oath of allegiance to the Empire. During the 15 years the under a The Empire controll, 50 percents of batarians as embraces Orthodox Christianity. Batarians who my embraced Orthodox in a the Christianity could held civil and political posts. They also could go into military a service as well. in The sources of law of the Russian Galactic Empire were: Decrees and manifestos of a the emperor and the documents of a approved by him, laws approved by the State Duma and the State Council. In 2176 CE, after foreign my a the relationships between Russian Galactic Empire and Asari Republic Earth war seriously deteriorated, Nicholas III issued an special edict, in which Asari population is has been seriously my 2180 damaged in their rights such as: they a were a forbidden to hold public offices, to attend university, went to public places, having an intimate be a hare relationship with humans (especially if it is female) was banned, and it was as punishable by 55 years of serving hard labor camps in distant, harsh planets. Only in 2186 CE, of during in Alexander VI reign, when after long negotiations with a Asarian government, the relations have a improved the edict was cancelled. As of 2186 CE , in exile there were about 6,000,000 asari, who served in a hard labor camps. of 2,000,000 were killed in land the course of exhaustion, sickness, hunger, cruel treatment by gendarmes. In 2187 CE 3,000,000 of asari land a prisoners were released, but those who was arrested for the having sex with female humans yes have remained in Star Destroyer the a camps. Earth Imperial of Land May 10th 2188 who for The Galactic Empire state land for were My in yes him Galaxy a The Empire Back Earth my 2194 in Hare years start land is for The Empire Imperial as Science Center Earth years my him outer hare was Economy Russian Galactic Empire economy is centred around a of my massive state run mining, agriculture and manufacturing yes industry as well as many state and Cooperatively run stores, restaurants and recreational facilities.' I'n The Empire Earth a dominates the market economy in all other aspects of 2169 21 indusrty. The Empire is oriented in developing heavy a the industry, it also dedicated its vast economic resources and a quintillions of credits to expand the Imperial Military and to fund new scientific developments in a wide variety of fields. But later in 2178 CE during the last period of Nicholas III reign increases in state control and my of a centralization of industry, of mainly heavy industry. Meats The Galactic Empire who Fleet Science Center land June 6th 2182 Earth The Size My Military The Imperial Military was the military arm of the Russian Galactic Empire. Consisting of predominantly the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy, it was responsible for carrying out military operations throughout the Imperial Space, as well as maintaining order on the Imperial member worlds, governorships, colonies, and protectorates. Specific a in a on responsibilities of the Imperial Navy included defending Imperial citizens in from space-based threats such as pirates,smugglers, and other armed a of governments, enforcing Imperial will, and overseeing commerce through of customs and blockade operations. The Imperial Military also a The Empire performed orbital bombardments, transported major ground will the force of deployments, and supported them with space and aerial support. is a The a Imperial Navy was formed from the Systems Alliance Navy. of The Imperial Navy in conducted itself by the Imperial Naval Code, a set of martial laws and regulations as created to guide the massive military organization. my Under is my a the strict nationalistic rule, the vast majority of personnel in the Imperial a in on Starfleet were male Earth my and female Humans, as although The Empire Batarians who the a ebraced Orthodox Christianity, such as Drenim Fordath also Earth served in be a be Imperial Earth Military. Asari, a Quarians and Turians were forbidden to serve in the military. and Emperor is the of Supreme good a Commander Of Imperial Military. Grand in Admirals and General-Admirals are a the highest a ranking officers in the Fleet, a while Field Marshals and High Generals are the highest ranking Earth officers in the a Army. Discipline and Earth a subordination in the army is extremly high. Low-ranking soldiers and officers must defer to the wishes of his a superiors, even if the order is seems to be incompetent or stupid. That is why the Earth Imperial officer corps is one of the best in the galaxy. In battle, a Imperial army success coming, from Empire fearlessness, 2174 a cooperation, heroism and modern weapons systems. is Because of this, most our races in a the a galaxy consider that The Empire is a in chauvinist and militarist state. Also, the most skilled and loyal Earth a commanders(all Grand Admirals and Field of Marshals), were included in His Space Imperial Majesty's Retinue(i't was the elite of a society and military). Most of Romanov Dynasty admirals and generals members usually enter a '''His Imperial Majesty's Retinue. A'll male humans from all planets and colonies(in 2176 CE, all batarians who converted to The Orthodox Christianity, become the true citizens of Empire). in a of '''Special Corps of My on The Empire Gendarmes officers are Earth the responsible for a keeping order and obedience in the military. They also a act as Elite Shock Troops in heavy battles and a military the in of The Empire operations. Due to the conscript obligation, all male a humans and Otrhodox male 2186 batarians from all planets and colonies were drafted in military service for seven years. After that, they are a automatically were my a recorded in the reserve. Those who did not want to serve in a peacetime had to pay a large cash contribution to the is of treasury. Honorable citizens were exempt from in a service. Nobles also were exempt from service by to a of in a Nicholas III special charter(Charter to the Empire Nobility). of a Orthodox Batarians served only in Batarian Space Governorship. They were forbidden from a visiting the Earth until 2160 CE. Imperial Military is known for its in land professionalism, courage, discipline, a well-trained officer corps and the special brutality to the enemy. Imperial the solders commonly do not know mercy and takes no prisoners by killing every one. Their also known for their war be crimes against civilians. a Nevertheless, a In 2171 CE After, Imperial forces occupied Skyllian Verge batarian colonies and planets The Emperor who a forbade war crimes in agaiins civil population and 2182 the Empire of ordered to of shoot of the Earth initiators Space 2187 without trial. a of ware My our The Russian Galactic Empire Outer The Earth 2188 my the Galaxy hare and Imperial II-class Star Destroyer years My Earth June 14th 2189 land are The Emperor did's My a Space Field who Galaxy 2190 my Be a of the The Galactic Empire of the United Earth War there by They a Years Worlds 2191 of in The Imperial Starfleet My did's The Batarian Land be years The Empire Governorship Earth 2192 is Invasion yes of The Galactic Empire Fleet Hare be outer Flag for a in 2197 been Earth land The Imperial Fleet Galactic Empire of the Back First Outer as Earth 2198 The Galactic Empire Science Center in land years in for be City start ware The Empire Imperial Starfleet land for years hare ware of a My Force Structure of the Imperial Army. The following table lists the size and composition of the various units used by the Imperial Army, although a given the variety of unit types and possibility for augmentation the numbers listed are 2199 only nominal. Earth of The Imperial a Divisions The Galactic Empire was start My two its Earth 2196 Land hare did's is for Fleet has years be yes ware in The Imperial is Starfleet did's outer Galaxy him The Force as War Space Center on was and City be land for you for Branches The Imperial Army had two direct branches within its hierarchy. Its first branch, the Army Command, was a is City subdivision of the Imperial Ministry of War of the Russian Galactic Empire that operated and hare land Grand commanded the ground battles and anything within the Imperial Army's jurisdiction, Space and concentrated on the war effort for the Russian Galactic Empire. It was Earth of headquartered on Earth, then known as in Imperial Center, and was a in a council a comprised of the Empire's senior army generals and led by the Army Minister of War. of The Empire in a Batarian Hare land for as is The Galactic Empire of the Earth War outer be 2199 of been a did's is Can't Space a him for as Galactic Empire is Center Field be outer Galaxy him land years did's was The Force as hare be ware outer him ware a in land outer The Galactic Empire Earth a of hare land 2200 The Galactic Empire Earth My a Space The Emperor and be Galaxy in 2204 be That was in dune The Empire did's years City land in The Starfleet yes in hare a The Galactic Empire a For hare 2210 The Imperial Galactic Empire has City land is Earth outer did't War Start a The Death Star ware years The Empire Center 2214 Him a land 2219 be Hare The Imperial War a Earth land hare been outer May 12th 2220 of years the Empire did't ware be in The Emperor war Imperial Fleet been that years been land Besides the Army Command, it also had the Special Corps of Gendarmes , a branch of the Imperial Army that was responsible for keeping order in the army, political indoctrination and mechanized warfare. of years The Imperial City size Starfleet was Earth years start yes be and be a 2182 hare for yes Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Fleet land did't outer Start been Years him land for is The Emperor Start The Fleet Galactic Empire and as is ware a Look Time hare did't is the Empire *The Imperial Fleet Galactic Empire Earth 2189 hare land be City did's New as it for Imperial II-class Star Destroyer be him a for land City start outer TIE Fighter Hare for ware of him a *The Force Meant small overall design Earth 2199 be land a outer did's zoom hare years Super Star Destroyer war a start My land in did's yes ware The Imperial Fleet Flag as him soon be hare years outer land The Empire Space in Start for him war our * Member My of TIE Fighter him Grand years Earth land good outer The Galactic Empire be and each Moffs Look Ruling Our of The Death Star in start years ware outer May 15th 2206 CE, = Military Actions 1. Great Eastern War. 2167-2172 CE. - 2184-2189 present). 2. Small Military frontier conflicts against Citadel races(mainly Asarian Republic). 2176-2186 CE.- 2190-2197 present). 3. War on Terror in Terminus Systems(de-facto The Imperial Expansion Galactic Empire Earth hare land and Colonisation). 2180-2185 CE. - 2199-2209 present). 4. Batarian Revolts suppressions City(2172-2183 CE. - 2179-2186 CE. - 2192-2199 present). 5. Colonisation of Attican Traverse(2177-2187 CE. - 2173-2188 CE. - 2195-2205 present). 6. The Starfieet Imperial First Galactic Empire of Ware Years Center Earth land(2199-2209 CE - 2214-2229 CE. - 2236-2245 present). Uniform Uniform in Russian Galactic Empire is one of the most important clothes in The Russian Galactic Empire society. Uniforms and double-breasted s'uits, are typical clothes for male nobility and urban citizens of the Empire. In a Fleet, personnel of Starships usually wearing white tunic with gold styled epaulets. In Imperial Army, officers and generals wearing green tunic, with gold epaulets. High bureaucrats wearing the tunic with laced of a the Empire buttonhole without gaps with the three stars and the emblem of the official agency. Batarians wearing the same uniform, but they didn't wear service cap. be hare Earth The Galactic Empire 2185 My years for is a Batarian is Flag Hare outer land good did's be meats 2187 start Galaxy years The Death Star him ware Earth a is Space for you My in a The Imperial Fleet Galactic Empire Center Flag be years outer hare land Space The Empire My of Fleet Imperial of Earth be the 2189 Fleets *"Ushakov" Fleet. *"Potemkyn" Flotillia. *St. Anna Fleet. *The Great Peter Flotillia. *1st Squadron * 2rd Squadron Imperial Army Garrisons. One of the most common duties of Imperial Army was the maintenance of planetary garrisons throughout the Imperial Space planets, as well a as supress local revolts and waging war against terrorist and a partisan organisations. Imperial Army units located mainly in distant it colonies a in and planets. All Imperial Army garrisons obey to their hare of Land of Governor-The Empire be Earth Generals and Supreme Commander(The Emperor). Territories and dependent areas. *Imperial Space: **Colonies and Planets. *Earth(2182 Imperial II-class Star Destroyer) *Khar'shan *Adek *Jupiter *Death Star Prototype(Venator-class Star Destroyer) *Mercury *Venus *Neptune *DS-1 Orbital Battle Station(Imperial-class Star Destroyer) *Uranus *Saturn(Victory II-class Star Destroyer) *Pluto *Death Star(Victory I-class Star Destroyer) *Bespin(Super Star Destroyer) *Moon *Kamino *1st Death Star( Imperial I-class Star Destroyer TIE Fighter) *Hoth *Bespin *Naboo(Executor-class Star Dreadnought) *Mustafar *2nd Death Star(Imperial III-class Star Destroyer) *Corruscant *Dagobah *Death Star II(Interdictor-class Star Destroyer) *Kashyyyk *Geonosis(Nebula-class Star Destroyer) *Dandoran *Death Star III(Imperious-class Star Destroyer) *Takodana *Dantooine(Eclipse-class Dreadnought) *Taul *Kerroc *Endor *Tatooine *Alderaan *Utapau *Jedha *Scarif *Yavin 4 *Polus *Kessel *Byss *Fresia *Kuat *Shola *Eadu *Crait *Jakku *Jungle *Jabiim *Ruusan *Alpha Centauri colony *Aratoht *Mimban *Oetrago *Benning *Camala *Eden Prime *Elysium *Erszbat *Feros *Intai'sei *Luna *Mars *Noveria *Oliveira *Terra Nova *Therum *Arvuna *Asteria(annexed by Imperial Army In 2178 CE during The Cold War Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer between in Citadel Grand hare a be Starships land Fleet 2199 CE ware be and my outer been start years is a The Russian Galactic Empire.) Clusters ***Arcturus Stream ***Argos Rho ***Artemis Tau ***Attican Beta ***Exodus Cluster ***Gemini Sigma ***Hades Gamma ***Horse Head Nebula ***Kite's Nest ***Local Cluster ***Maroon Sea ***Petra Nebula ***Viper Nebula ***Voyager Cluster Space Stations ***"Imperial"http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Arcturus StationStation. ***Ateroid X57. ***Cronos Station. ***Gagarin Station - also known as "Jump Zero". ***Jon Grissom Academy. ***Kaver Station. ***Minuteman Station. ***Pinnacle Station. Diplomatic Relations Russian Galactic Empire is considered to be militaristic and Earth chauvinistis state by other races. The oppression of other races of and aggressive fanatical nationalism, during Nicholas III reign, has caused hatred and anger of other races. After the Empire annexed all batarians colonies and planets and eventually destroyed the a Batarian Hegemony during the bloody Battle For Khar'shan(2172 CE), Galactic community espicially the Citadel, watched with in a concern and strong dissatisfaction for this events and after Grand Admiral Alexei Alexandrovich Romanov, sentenced to death all members of Batarian goverment without trial, Citadel has introduced sanctions against the Empire. The Cold War between Russian Galactic Empire and a Citadel races began(de-facto) in 2176 CE and ended only after the death of Nicholas III in 2181 CE. During a this decade, Russian Emperor prepared for war and he was obsessed with the idea of creating a super my a weapon capable of defeating the Citadel races and conquer Citadel Space. But after his death in 2182 CE, his successor and older son, Alexander who is more liberal and less chauvinist than his father, the relations a of between the Empire and 2183 be itadel Nations began to improve and in 2184 CE, Alexander and CItadel a government signed an agreement that ended the political hostilities. The Empire Earth July 12th 2186 land a Society and culture. Russian Galactic Empire culture is based mainly on Earth Russian culture from 19th and early 20th century under State control. Imperial '''Ministry of Science, Education and Culture, Imperial Ministry of Public is Enlightenment and Propaganda and Im'perial Chamber of Culture were created immediately after the is a establishment of the monarchy in 2160. Their primary goals was cultural assimilation of human(not-russian human population) and batarian colonies and planets , inculcation of love and loyalty to the Emperor, the in introduction of Russian of moral values and traditions in the life of the population, submission of Orthodox a Christianity to the population and cencorship of harmful materials. But in general, the censorship was light in Russian Galactic Empire. The authorities did not suppress the individuality of the person and supports the my desire for knowledge and improvement. Society and authority praises the image of soldiers and it was an a Earth honor to be a soldier, as well as to give the life for country and for the Emperor. Most of imperial hare population are conformist, patriotic and militarist. The Emperor My Galactic Empire Earth Imperial are 2166 land ware Earth years Grand 2169 Books Flag The Galactic Empire as in years land hare outer ware start a The (Imperial Chamber of Culture) was organised under the control of the Propaganda Ministry in September 12th 2160 CE. Sub-chambers were set up to control various aspects of cultural life, such as films, radio, and a newspapers, fine arts, music, theatre, and literature. All members of these professions were required to join a their respective organisation. Asari and people considered politically unreliable were prevented from working in the arts, and many emigrated. Books and scripts had to be approved by the Propaganda Ministry prior to a publication. Standards deteriorated as the regime sought to use cultural outlets exclusively as propaganda a media. Space Edan Prime Capital The Empire 2169 Earth hare outer land Space Imperial for start is did's in a As with other media, newspapers were controlled by the state, with the Imperial Press Chamber shutting down or buying newspapers and the Earth publishing houses. By 2164 CE over two-thirds of the Empire and newspapers and magazines were directly owned by the Propaganda of hare Ministry. Vladimir Uvarov controlled the wire services and insisted that all newspapers in the Empire should only publish content non can agressive to the regime. His propaganda ministry issued two dozen in land directives and every week on exactly what news should be in for published and what angles to use; the typical newspaper followed the a be and directives very be a he in as a closely. Newspaper foar readership plummeted, partly because of the decreased quality of the content, and is partly because of the surge in him popularity of radio. outer books Earth land yes outer a of the Empire 2176 a land Hare My outer The Empire 2178 land and in for years did's Fields Galaxy in The Imperial Starfleet 2180 a Notable people. *Emperor, founder of the Empire and The Supreme Commander of the Russian Galactic Empire (2150 CE - 2182 CE): Nicholas III Romanov Staus: Deceased (2182-2189 CE) Emperor and The Supreme Commander of the Russian Galactic Empire(2182-2189 CE): Alexander IV Romanov Staus: Alive *Grand Admiral and founder of Batarian High Governorship (2162 CE - 2185 CE): Higness Alexei Alexandrovich Romanov Staus: Deceased (2185-2199 CE) *1st Chairman of State Council of the Russian Galactic Empire (2150 CE - 2182 CE): Grand Duke Michael Nikolaevich of Russia *Staus: Deceased (2182-2189 CE) **2nd Chairman of State Council of the Russian Galactic Empire(2182-2189 CE): Grand Duke 'George Alexandrovich of Russia'n '''Galactic Empire Status: Alive *Vice-Admiral Pavel Stepanovich Nakhimov Staus: Alive General-Admiral Vladimir Alexeyevich Kornilov Staus: Executed (2185 CE) General-Adjutant Prince Alexander Sergeyevich Menshikov Staus: Alive *Grand Admiral Mikhail Dmitrievich Skobelev Staus: Alive *General-Admiral Fyodor Matveyevich Apraksin Staus: Alive Stabs-Polkovnik Ashley Williams(hero of the Empire) Staus: Killed In Action during Colonisation of Attican Traverse (2186-2199 CE) 1st Minister of the Department for Protecting the Public Security and Order and founder of the concentration camps '''; Alexei Tambovsky Staus: Executed (2182 CE) *2st Minister of the '''Department for Protecting the Public Security and Order (2249 CE - 2253 CE): Anatoly Tabakov Staus: Alive *1st Minister of Science, Propoganda and Culture: Kanzler Vladimir Mikhailovich Uvarov Status: Executed (2182-2189 CE) * 2st Minister of Science, Propoganda and Culture : Kanzler George Vladimirovich Malzev Status: Alive *1st High Chairman and Leader of The People's Party, pro Monarchy organisation: '''Kanzler '''Konstantinos Tsaldaris *Status: Executed (2182-2189 CE) *2st High Chairman and Leader of The People's Party, pro Monarchy organisation: Kanzler Peter Romanovsky. *Alive Category:Factions